fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillars to Paradise Arc: Enter Miekkakala Isle
As Navis approached Miekkakala Isle, the waves grew stronger, angrier. The Ship began to sway back and forth, although these waves were nothing compared to Cetus' making sailing upon them a second nature. However the waves changed, morphing. "What's going on?" Haru questioned, looking towards his allies for a clue. Everyone was as dazed as him, soon enough everything grew much more dangerous. The water ahead heightened in size, it spiraled, a heavy blow against The Ship. Navis had taken too much damage from the single shot, having to return to the Celestial Spirit World. "NAVIS!!" Kyon shouted with a worried tone. Everyone fell into the water, the waves attempting to crush the mages or even drowning them. A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the water as a muscular man with a brown beard emerged from the sea. "Who do ye all think you is trespassing on our territory." The man towered over everyone, a spiral of water underneath him acted as his legs, drawing the water around towards him. "Ye gonna answer, or are you gonna drown beneath the mighty ocean?" Kyon took a Diamond Gate Key in hand, a symbol on it reminiscent to a fish with wings. Kyon placed the key in the water, struggling to keep himself over head. "Open, Gate of The Flying Fish, Volans." The Key glowed a luminous glow, a gigantic flying fish emerged from the water. Volans. Volans curved it's body as it released a crescent blade of wind. The strike had cut down the water spiral beneath the man, in retaliation he turned his arms to whips made of water, slashing at the Celestial Spirit, who now reeled back in pain. Everyone had tried to hold on, but they soon began to sink beneath the waves. Volans flew back in the water, swiftly recovering everyone. Volans flew out of the man's reach. "Thanks bud, can you take us over to that island?" Kyon asked gently, Volans agreed and flew over to Miekkakala Isle, away from their attacker. Before Volans could land, it was shoot at by a powerful attack, Blue Flare. Volans disappeared as everyone fell down. Haru used his gravity change to lower the descending rate, allowing everyone to land safely. The man from the sea had already reached the island before Nirvana's Peace, and by the seems he sounded an alarm, troops marched towards the group, whom were ready to put up a fight. Seeing the troops making their way towards them as they landed, Selene was both pissed and tired after having been soaked from head to toe by salty waters surrounding the island. She started making her way towards them, with each new step smoke began to emanate from her body as the dragon slayer's very aura was burning away the waters and turn it into steam, soon walking towards her opponents as if she'd never been inside the water in the first place. She decided to make a lasting impression as she took a deep breath before releasing the iconic Fire Dragon Slayer Roar to draw their attention towards her and make an early clean-up. Selene finally drew her sword from her waist and ignited it as her hand moved along blade, raising it and pointing it towards the troops as by means to both taunt and signal the others to let loose even despite not being in any position to signal orders, a bad habit of hers for certain. Without another thought, Dakota took their sword in hand once more. Although Dakota was in no way a user of magic, they were a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Within the blink of an eye, Dakota had rushed through every enemy standing in their way, all falling out once Dakota raised their head to the entrance of a gigantic tower ahead, troops continued to come out. Dakota looked over at Selene, a look of confidence in the Dragon Slayer, "Protect Haru, even if he doesn't want your help. Knock him out if you have to" Dakota turned back towards the entrance, aware of their personal objective, "I promised that he'd never have to feel such pain again." Dakota continued their rampage into the tower, Harlem followed behind, shouting for Dakota to slow down. With the Guild Master and Guild Advisor gone, it was up to the remaining mages to hold up and clear out the remaining troops. Kyon took in hand a Diamond Gate Key, this one had a symbol reminiscent to an animals opened maw. He extended his arm, holding infront of himself. "Open, Gate of The Greater Bear, Ursa Major" A gigantic bear had appeared in thin air, clawing away at enemies standing before him. Some of the troops attempted to attack Ursa with arrows. Kyon defended the Celestial Spirit, using his Lacrima-Infused Orbs to destroy each arrow one by one. The Mage and Spirit fought together as a valiant team. Erika took to fighting from a range, molding her Lightning-Make Storm Bow. Erika focused her aim on archers perched atop boulders. She pulled her bow and arrow back followed by a swift release. The lightning arrow flew towards the archers, within the blink of an eye she'd released multiple, striking down the ranged fighters. Ryder used his Take Over magic, transforming into Betsalel, one of the phantoms in his arsenal. Ryder took no time utilizing his Shadow Knuckle, pummeling numerous troops in one go. He'd the use his Shadow Body to traverse the battle field, appearing behind or near other enemies to perform swift take downs. Alana took in hand her Iron Fan, sending out several tornadoes, lifting her opponents up in a spiral of destruction. Upon closing her fan, the enemies would be flung away, either into the surrounding water or into the surrounding terrain, including rocks, the ground and even a few smashing into the tower. Haru had used his gravity change to traverse through the battlefield at a quick pace, making himself weight less to quickly take down enemies, he was succeeding before another blue flame struck him, the fires continued to burn even after the attack. Haru grunted in pain but held on. A young man stepped forward, a sinister smile upon his face. "Nice to meet ya, the names Agni" The mage was clearly recognizable as the one who shot the fire being that he had a blue fire still lit in his hand, prepared to launch it at his next target. "Honestly, it sucks Douglas didn't kill you all at sea." His face contorted into a much more menacing expression, "But at least I get to watch my flames engulf another victim." Following the orders of her guild master, Selene had started making her way towards her fellow guild member and soon found herself standing next to Haru and his blue flames. "Give me a moment..." she responded as Selene suddenly grabbed ahold of Haru to keep him still while the Fire Dragon Slayer started consuming the blue flames on top of his body. She didn't take a deep breath to consume it like usual but was instead seen taking biting and chewing the flames before finally swallowing them. Patting Haru's back as she thanked him for the meal, "Sorry, I got a little hot-headed and didn't think about these flames here. Tricky ones but a good aftertaste I assure you!" she said with a smile. Finally turning her attention to the one who sparked them, Selene was staring him down with a menacing look that seemed to view the fire mage as more of a meal than an actual opponent. "Try me blue guy!" she taunted him. Agni knew exactly what he was up against, but he couldn't care less. "DON'T SCREW WITH MY PYRO" The Fire Mage chucked one fire blast with his left hand followed by the recoil pushing him back, he swung forward with yet another blast, this time from his right hand. Afterwards, he sent yet another blast, this time kicking with his right leg. He'd done so in a hasty manner, with each blast being nearly right next to each other. Haru stood before Selene before unsheathing his only blade at the moment. Nemesis. Haru wasted no time to slice the three fire blast, causing them to fly off course and strike the surrounding area. Although the aftermath showed itself on Nemesis, blue flames still burning on the blade. Haru kept his eyes on Agni, the focused determination of a swordsman. "Don't ever interfere with my battles Selene." His friendly demeanour had vanished, as if it never existed. The heat of battle had gotten to the young mage although it was nothing rare, anyone who's ever seen him fight knew he could get this way. He'd lock eyes with Agni, challenging his dominance. Selene was taken aback for a moment as she witnessed Haru's change of demeanour, she was confused at first and before long it turned to anger. Making her way towards him and raising her fist in the air, only to stop before going any further and curse beneath her breath as she dropped it. She didn't say anything but instead simply turned around and went on to see if she could help the other. She's well aware of the desire to defeat one's opponent with one's own strength but she still wanted to punch Haru in the head as he refused to rely on her, ultimately deciding that this wasn't the place or time to vent on him for it. As Haru began to rush towards Agni, his path was blocked as Douglas slammed Ursa Major and Kyon across the field, the impact leaving a heavy trail in their wake. Douglas wasted no time to get Kyon alone, drilling his way into the tower with his arms, which now were water drills. Agni took this situation to his advantage, managing to sneak behind Haru, delivering a quick and precise strike to the Swordsman back, causing him to fall over. "It's time for a human campfire!!!!" shouted Agni, he jumped into the air, a large blue fire ball growing in his hands. "BLUE SALAMANDRA" launching forth the gigantic fire blast at Haru. Ryder, now as Jokull, rushed in and saved the defeated swordsman. Erika molded her Lightning-Make Javelin, launching it at Agni. With most of the troops gone, she and Ryder saw no reason to stay around anymore. "Selene, we'll leave you and Alana to finish up here" Ryder had laid Haru on the ground. He knew Haru would be pissed if he noticed Ryder interfered with his battle, leading the Take Over Mage no choice but to render Haru unconscious. Ryder swiftly followed behind Erika to take down Agni. Ryder could tell Agni was possibly the strongest of all the enemies, and even if he wasn't, Ryder still had a score to settle. Blue flames were lit within the Guild Hall upon Ryder's arrival, being among the first to find the guild in shambles. Ryder had now known who was responsible, and he was going to get his payback. Alana stood amongst the defeated troops in her path, catching sight of Selene finishing off her fodder as well. She put her fan away, rushing over to Haru to ensure his safety. Seeing as the majority of the group had separated, it was once again The Trio against the world. Selene was relieved to see that Alana had taken the opportunity to babysit their fellow comrade, things felt like it had taken a turn for the worst in such a short time as Selene blamed herself for actually turning her back on Haru. Because of this she couldn't help but find herself confused and conflicted about what she wanted to do as her every decision had thus far only turned badly for the trio. The enemy troops were taking notice of this as one of them tried to get a swing at her using spear, seeing something coming towards her at the corner of her eye she barely managed to react fast enough by sidestepping and catching spear as it was being thrust at her. Realising that she couldn't go on like this she grew furious yet again, Selene's teeth gritting in her mouth as she took a step closer towards her attacker and simply smashed her head against him, knocking him out cold before throwing away the spear. Finally deciding to just go rampant for the time being as she began cleaning up more fodder, completely ignoring the trail of blood that now ran from her forehead and down her right temple. Alana watched Selene as she rampaged against the enemy, clearing up all the remaining troops still standing on the beach. She watched in amazement as Selene completely decimated the competition. Alana couldn't help but tell Selene was angered, and she couldn't help but get worried about the blood coming from her head. Alana looked back at Haru, who still remained unconscious at the time. She didn't want her two allies to be missing in action once the shore was cleared, although, after this, Selene would definitely deserve the rest. Alana took preparation steps for recovery, using her Wind Devil Slayer Magic to put a hole in a nearby boulder which was large enough for a miniature cave of sorts to be made of it. Alana placed Haru inside as she waited for Selene to finish, seeing as there was barely any opposition left. It didn't take long before there were only two opponents left fighting, both of which were standing next to one another with spears in hand while having what appeared to be a staring contest between them and the Dragon Slayer. Pieces of Selene's clothing had been torn but she didn't appear to have sustained any serious injuries, her face now starring a pair of cold eyes as she refused to move from her position. After what felt like an eternity one of the footmen started charging towards her, prompting her to do the same, before thrusting his spear forward once he was close enough. Just like before she started moving to the side but this time she wasn't fast enough, the spear pierced the very edge of her body, just above her hip and Selene's face turned from confidence to shock and then anger, fire began to surge through her left hand as she struck out and slammed it against her opponents face, causing him to fall down flat on the ground. She looked at the last man standing, fury in her eyes, only to see him drop his weapon and make a run for it. Having won the battle, Selene started making her way towards Alana because collapsing down to her knees along the way, seeing no other option she removed her jacket and placed her hand on the wound to get a better look at it. The wound itself wasn't deep but the bleeding had to stop, she decided to seal it herself by cauterizing it. The pain almost causing her to faint but she'd manage. At the sight of the Dragon Slayer burning herself to seal her wound, Alana gasp before running over to help her as she struggled. As if they were soldiers, Alana wrapped her left arm around Selene's waist as they stood side by side before perching her injured ally's left arm on her shoulder, carrying her over to the makeshift recovery center. Alana couldn't help but feel guilty, if she'd went over to help Selene fight then maybe Selene wouldn't be so injured. However she had to save that thought for another time, what's done is done. Alana was in no way a specialist at healing, not to mention she didn't possess any healing magic. Alana helped her comrade sit and adjust herself to the little recovery center, although it wasn't much, it had to do for the time being. "You should get some rest Selene" After the events, Alana felt Selene needed to sleep in order to heal up. Being grateful for the help she was given and nodded in response, Selene felt safe enough to slide down from the rock she was sitting on and instead lay back while using it as a make-shift pillow. Even if her wound was still clearly hurting, she managed to show off a smile whenever Alana looked at the Dragon Slayer as she was genuinely glad to see one of them being without injuries. Before deciding to get some shut-eye she looked over to Haru not too far from them, seemingly still out-cold after his earlier encounter. After a short while, she spoke out to Alana; "You know what... that sounds like a pretty good idea. I'll leave the first post to you then, and you better wake me up once the others return." She lifted her hand up to give her a thumbs up before finally closing her eyes in order to get some sleep. Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Storyline Category:Main Storyline